Les Sept Péchés Capitaux
by memepotter952504
Summary: Voici un recueil de 7 OS sur les péchés capitaux. Issu d'une petite soirée d'atelier-écriture dont les péchés capitaux étaient le thème. Bonne Lecture.
1. Gourmandise

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Me voilà de retour avec une série de 7 OS pour les sept péchés capitaux. Ceci vient d'une soirée ateliers entre amis où ils étaient le thème central. Je ne fais que vous les partager. Je publierai un péché par jour, donc cela fera des publications pour une petite semaine.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Memepotter952504

* * *

**Les Sept Péchés Capitaux**

**1 GOURMANDISE**

_La gourmandise est l'envie désordonnée de manger ou boire quelque chose que l'on aime sans en avoir le besoin, c'est à dire en l'absence de faim ou de soif. Selon l'épicurisme, la gourmandise s'oppose à la recherche du bonheur car habitue à un plaisir non nécessaire._

_On distingue deux formes de gourmandise : celle de la nourriture (gourmandise) et celle de la boisson (ivresse)._

_Son démon est Belzébuth._

_Belzébuth__ est un dieu païen, un démon, un des princes couronnés de l'Enfer._

* * *

Voldemort venait de faire une petite virée avec les mangemorts. Ils avaient mis à feux et à sang trois villages sorciers durant leur longue journée. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était plus que satisfait. Tout allait pour le mieux depuis cinq ans quand le grand, le célèbre Harry Potter était venu le voir au Manoir Malfoy en lui annonçant qu'il avait été trahi par ceux qu'il considérait comme ses plus proches amis et alliés. Il était venu pour simplement prêter serment – un serment inviolable s'il vous plait ! – qu'il ne ferait rien qui pourrait mettre Lord Voldemort en danger à moins que cela soit pour sauver sa propre vie et, si Magia lui en accordait, la vie de ses enfants.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout d'abord surpris par le serment qu'il avait fait sans qu'il ne fasse ou dise quoi que ce soit, puis, en entendant l'explication de son acte, lui, comme ses Mangemorts, avait été scandalisé. Le pauvre jeune homme allait être dépouillé de tous ses avoirs à sa mort face à lui, mort qui aurait été inévitable après ce que le gryffondor avait appris, à savoir que sa magie était bridée à 67 pourcent ! Jusqu'alors, il ne devait sa survie qu'à la chance.

Il avait accordé l'hospitalité et la protection à Harry Potter. Et il l'avait fait soigner pour que les blocs sur sa magie soient retirés. Ainsi, le jeune homme vivait auprès des Mangemorts et, progressivement, une relation avait débuté entre eux. De pires ennemis, ils étaient devenus peu à peu meilleurs amis et même confidents et enfin, depuis deux ans à présent, ils étaient devenus amants. Et Harry était enceint.

Et cette nuit-là, après sa longue journée de raid, Voldemort rentra silencieusement dans leur petite maison de campagne, pour ne pas réveiller son aimé. Harry se sentait plus à l'aise dans cette maison pour vivre et se préparer à l'heureux événement qui serait pour très bientôt.

En entrant dans la cuisine pour se chercher à boire, le Seigneur des Ténèbres vit sur la table, et même dans le frigo, toutes une série de mets délicieux placés sous sort de stase. Harry avait encore passé sa journée aux fourneaux. Il adorait cuisiner. Et surtout maintenant, avoir le droit de manger ce qu'il préparait. Et Voldemort devait admettre que son compagnon, et bientôt époux – ils allaient devoir se marier comme le voulait la tradition sorcière quand deux personnes attendaient un enfant –, était un véritable cordon bleu ! Dès qu'il voyait un de ses petits plats préparés avec amour, il ne pouvait pas résister, il devait le goûter !

Alors comme à son habitude quand Harry préparait quelque chose, il s'empara d'une fourchette et d'un couteau et commença à déguster un petit peu de tout. Le canard laqué, la crème anglaise, le gigot d'agneau en marinade, les cuisses de grenouilles sautées, les feuilletés d'escargots au beurre, le tournedos de turbot, le millefeuille de mangue et de Saint-Jacques, …

Il goûta à tout, mais alors absolument tout !

Il dégustait les loukoums à la rose de Vence et aux pistaches quand soudain, il entendit un raclement de gorge particulièrement déplaisant. Il se figea.

« J'espère pour toi que tu auras une excellente excuse à servir à Narcissa quand je lui annoncerai que l'entièreté des plats que je devais à l'origine apporter pour la réception de demain à son Manoir ont été entièrement mangé par ta personne …, » susurra Harry d'une voix particulièrement douce et menaçante, ton qu'il avait appris de Severus Snape en personne.

« Je suis le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Je fais ce que je veux ! »

« Eh bien, Seigneur des Ténèbres, » fit le gryffondor avec un sourire qui lui donna un frisson dans le dos. « Quand tu auras fini ta dégustation, tu me feras le plaisir de nettoyer tout cela ! Et hors de question que tu appelles un elfe pour faire le travail à ta place ! Cela t'apprendra à manger tous les plats à l'origine prévu pour ton propre triomphe ! »

Harry fit demi-tour et remonta se coucher sans laisser le temps à son compagnon de répliquer. Il s'endormit avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres, sachant parfaitement que Voldemort allait bouder pendant une dizaine de minutes puis il allait terminer sa dégustation avant de finalement accéder à sa demande et faire la vaisselle parce qu'au fond de lui, il saurait qu'il était en tort.

Le lendemain matin, quand il descendit en se tenant le dos parce qu'il avait un mal de chien – n'empêche des jumeaux, c'est lourd à sept mois ! –, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour la trouver totalement saccagée mais pas dans le sens où il s'y attendait. Il y avait de la farine partout, le sol, les murs, le plafond, de la sauce par-ci, des herbes par là. Un véritable champ de bataille. Et au milieu de tout cela, il y avait un Seigneur des Ténèbres assoupi sur un saladier qui contenait ce qui ressemblait étrangement à de la pâte. De quoi ? Il préférait ne pas savoir.

Il sourit et sortit sa baguette pour tout nettoyer d'un coup de baguette. Il était touché qu'il ait tenté de réparer son erreur en se mettant lui-même aux fourneaux même si c'était un véritable échec, un véritable désastre même. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon et vint lui déposer un baiser sur la joue et l'inviter à aller se reposer dans le lit pendant qu'il s'occupait du reste.

Et cette fois-ci, vu le manque crucial de temps, Harry fit appel aux elfes des Malfoy et à son ami Dobby pour préparer le repas de la réception en respectant les plats qu'avait fait le gryffondor à l'origine. Et pendant que les petites créatures s'occupaient chacune d'un plat, lui-même refaisait ses fameux loukoums à la rose de Vence et aux pistaches.

Quatre heures plus tard, quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres redescendit, il fut émerveillé de voir à nouveau les plats sur la table, exactement comme en pleine nuit.

« Harry …, » murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son aimé allongé dans le canapé. « Tu n'aurais pas dû… »

« Et te faire humilier, voire pire, engueuler par Narcissa Malfoy ? » répondit le plus jeune en baillant. « Non merci, mais je tiens encore à mes petites oreilles. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. J'ai demandé de l'aide aux elfes des Malfoy. Je n'ai fait que les loukoums. »

« J'adore tes loukoums, » avoua le Seigneur des Ténèbres en se penchant pour venir cueillir un baiser.

« Je sais, » répondit Harry avec un sourire. « C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que, pour m'assurer que tu ne feras pas la même erreur que cette nuit, je t'en ai préparé en plus, » ajouta-t-il en faisant venir un plat remplis par une trentaine de loukoums.

« Tu es un amour. »

« Et toi, un gros gourmand ! »

« Je ne suis pas gros ! »


	2. Paresse

**Les Sept Péchés Capitaux**

**2 PARESSE**

_La Paresse est un amour du repos, qui nous pousse à omettre ou à négliger nos devoirs, plutôt que de nous faire violence pour les remplir._

_Le paresseux et l'art de la procrastination_

_La Paresse est intimement liée à la procrastination, qui est la tendance à toujours remettre au lendemain ce qui peut être fait le jour même. En effet, le paresseux manque souvent de volonté, de motivation pour transformer ces devoirs en action._

_Son démon est Belphégor._

_Belphégor est le démon qui séduit ses victimes en leur inspirant des découvertes et des inventions ingénieuses destinées à les enrichir. Il prend souvent un corps de jeune femme._

* * *

Severus Snape tentait d'ouvrir une porte à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Il était presque sûr que c'était là que les jumeaux Weasley faisaient leurs expériences. Et il avait bien l'intention de faire cesser leur manège, ainsi que leur petit commerce de substances pour sécher les cours.

D'un Bombarda Maxima, il fit exploser la porte à défaut de pouvoir la défoncer à la moldue. Là fut son erreur. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il vit les jumeaux occupés au-dessus d'un chaudron. Ils ne l'avaient même pas remarqué, ils étaient enfermés dans une bulle d'intimité. Mais la force de son maléfice les avaient soufflé et les ingrédients que l'un des deux tenait en main étaient tombés en vrac dans le chaudron. Ce dernier dont le contenu était rapidement devenu instable, explosa. Sur le potionologue.

Severus Snape fut conduit à l'infirmerie où il resta inconscient pendant une quinzaine de jours. Quand il se réveilla, il semblait aller bien. Ne voyant rien d'anormal, Poppy le laissa partir. Le Serpentard, sur le chemin des cachots, ressentit une énorme fatigue. Il mit cela sur le contrecoup de ses quinze jours d'inconscience. Il fut plus que ravi d'arriver dans ses quartiers. Il n'eut pas la force d'aller jusque dans sa chambre et il se coucha sur son canapé. Il bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et rejoignit bien rapidement les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, à six heures du matin, il entendit son réveil sonner. Il se redressa et se leva. Mais à peine eut-il fait un pas qu'il se sentit à nouveau fatigué et il se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Il soupira et sortit sa baguette pour faire venir à lui l'élément perturbateur de son repos pour le désactiver. Il se recoucha confortablement et se rendormit.

Il ne devait pas donner cours ce jour-là de toute façon. Poppy lui avait demandé de se ménager. Il se ménagerait couché en boule dans son canapé moelleux.

Trois jours passèrent à ce rythme. Severus Snape se réveilla tard le matin et n'avait envie de rien faire. Il appelait un elfe pour qu'il lui apporte à manger dans ses appartements privés, repas qu'il mangeait sur le canapé, assis en tailleur. Puis, le reste du temps, il le passait à lire éventuellement, ou sinon à rêvasser ou à dormir.

Quand, lundi matin, le serpentard ne se présenta pas pour donner son cours aux élèves de cinquième année, un courageux gryffondor vint s'enquérir de l'état de son professeur. Il frappa à la porte.

Severus Snape grogna vaguement un « Entrez », restant toujours allongé dans son canapé. Harry Potter entra dans ses appartements.

« Que faites-vous ici, Potter ? » maugréa le potionologue.

« C'est que, professeur, nous avons un cours de potions avec vous maintenant mais … comment dire … vous n'êtes pas là. »

« Il n'y aura pas cours aujourd'hui, » fit l'homme en bâillant.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien, professeur ? » s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

« Je vais très bien ! Pourquoi cette question stupide ? »

« Ne vous méprenez pas sur mes intentions, professeur. Je suis l'un de ceux qui seraient les plus heureux de ne pas avoir cours avec vous mais … » Harry Potter piétinait, passant d'un pied sur l'autre, hésitant. « … ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de ne pas venir donner cours. Et encore moins de recevoir quelqu'un dans une tenue pareille. D'où ma question. Etes-vous vraiment sûr que vous allez bien ? »

Severus Snape était en effet en T-shirt noir et en caleçon. Même pas un short pour couvrir sa nudité partielle et ainsi être un rien plus décent.

« Je vais très bien, Potter. Maintenant si c'est tout ce que vous avez à dire, vous pouvez sortir. Et tâchez de fermer la porte en partant, » termina-t-il en se recouchant devant les yeux écarquillés du jeune homme.

Harry Potter obéit et arriva devant ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Alors ? » s'enquit Ron, plein d'espoir.

« Je vais de ce pas à l'infirmerie parce que je crois qu'il ne va pas bien. Il procrastine ! »

« Super ! » s'exclama le rouquin avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Quoi ?! » s'écria Hermione. « Es-tu sûr de ce que tu dis ? C'est quand même de Snape que tu parles ! »

« Un Snape qui me reçoit, moi, en caleçon et qui bâille aux corneilles et se recouche en me demandant de fermer la porte à sa place, excuse-moi Hermione, mais oui, j'affirme que Snape ne va VRAIMENT pas bien.J'ai la sale impression qu'il est devenu paresseux depuis son accident ! C'est flippant ! Encore plus que de le voir dans son état normal ! Je vais voir Mme Pomfresh pour l'en informer. »

Quelques heures plus tard, le professeur Dumbledore annonça à toute l'école que leur Maître des Potions serait momentanément absent le temps de sa cure suite aux effets dévastateurs de l'expérience des jumeaux Weasley. Il ne reviendrait qu'une fois guéri de sa paresse anormale.

A Sainte Mangouste, trois jours plus tard, Severus Snape reçut des centaines de cartes de rétablissements de ses élèves lui demandant de prendre le temps de se remettre de cet incident et de bien faire attention à sa santé. Le potionologue ne se savait pas si populaire…


	3. Colère

**Les Sept Péchés Capitaux**

**3 COLERE**

_La Colère est un mouvement désordonné de l'esprit vers la violence, qui se manifeste par l'éclat de voix (hurlements), des gestes vifs, voire des paroles offensantes et la vengeance._

_Selon Aristote, la peur est absente de la colère. Ainsi, même s'il s'agit d'une sorte de folie passagère, elle peut être aveugle et très dévastatrice envers l'entourage. Contrairement aux autres péchés capitaux, la Colère dérange directement l'entourage._

_Les causes de Colère_

_En réalité, la Colère peut être provoquée par de multiples facteurs. Cela peut être l'impatience, l'intolérance, la contrainte, la frustration, l'injustice, le désir passionné ou encore lorsque la communication et la discussion verbale ne passe plus._

_Son démon est Satan_

_Satan est un démon ou une divinité mineure dans de nombreux systèmes de croyance._

* * *

Tom gardait la femme de ses rêves à l'œil. Le jeune et beau Serpentard aimait passionnément une Serdaigle. Et le comble pour lui, pour sa maison, pour son ascendance, c'était une Née-Moldue. Mais il n'en avait que faire. Il aimait cette jeune femme.

Derrière ses lunettes se cachaient de beaux yeux marrons et elle coiffait toujours ses cheveux en deux petites couettes basses juste derrière ses oreilles. Quand elle souriait, deux magnifiques fossettes se creusaient sur ses joues roses.

Hélas, elle ne souriait pas souvent. Au contraire, elle pleurait beaucoup. On l'avait surnommée Mimi Geignarde. Tout le monde l'embêtait. Tantôt pour ses lunettes, tantôt pour ses cheveux, tantôt pour ses chaussures, tantôt parce qu'elle se baladait avec son doudou, …

Mais Tom la trouvait ravissante. Et trop mignonne quand elle était avec son petit ours en peluche. Il la défendait toujours, retirant des points à l'impudent qui osait l'ennuyer et se moquer d'elle. Il usait de son autorité de préfet pour cela.

Hélas, la jeune fille ne le remarquait jamais. Tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, Myrtle ne le voyait pas. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour un jeune roux de Gryffondor. Tom en était jaloux. Surtout que le rouquin, ce Weasley, ne la méritait pas. Il ne cessait jamais de l'insulter et de se moquer de lui, la faisant pleurer sans cesse.

Peu à peu, le Serpentard s'assombrit et sa jalousie se mua progressivement en colère à son tour. Il descendit dans la Chambre des Secrets pour réveiller le familier de son ancêtre. Le grand et puissant basilic au regard meurtrier. Il fit appel à lui pour se venger et venger celle qu'il aimait.

Il l'envoya sur Weasley pour qu'il le tue d'un regard. Cela ne marcha malheureusement pas. Le rouquin ne fut que pétrifié. Cela avait par contre causé le chagrin de Mimi qui était parti pleurer aux toilettes, ce que Tom ignorait.

Il entra dans les toilettes du deuxième étage et siffla pour renvoyer la créature quand soudain il entendit la voie de celle qu'il aimait.

« Ici, ce sont les toilettes des f… »

La sorcière ne put jamais terminer sa phrase. Du moins pas de son vivant. Elle avait croisé le regard meurtrier du basilic. Tom vit avec horreur Myrtle tomber à terre sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider. Il se précipita auprès d'elle alors que le reptile géant descendait dans les tuyaux et que la chambre se refermait.

Le Serpentard hurla, il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps sur la dépouille de la femme qu'il aimait et que par sa faute, sa jalousie, il avait fait tuer en demandant au basilic de sortir pour attaquer et tuer son rival.

Il souleva le corps de la Serdaigle et la mena à l'infirmerie. Tout le monde s'écarta sur son passage. Jamais personne n'avait vu le jeune préfet ainsi en larmes. Jamais personne ne l'avait vu aussi brisé. Et jamais personne n'avait vu ses yeux aussi rouges.

Au fur et à mesure que les jours, les semaines, les mois passèrent, le cœur brisé de l'héritier de Serpentard s'assombrit par la culpabilité qui le rongeait et se transforma en pierre. Il finit par rejeter ce sentiment douloureux qu'on appelait « amour » et prétendit ne l'avoir jamais ressenti. Et progressivement, il devint le mage noir au nom tellement redouté, il devint Lord Voldemort.

Ce que personne ne savait de cet homme, c'est que chaque soir, dans sa chambre fermée à double tour et insonorisée, il faisait tomber son masque froid et cruel et pleurait devant la photographie de la femme qu'il avait tuée et qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer. Malgré le fait qu'il prétendait à tout le monde le contraire.


	4. Luxure

**Les Sept Péchés Capitaux**

**4 LUXURE**

_A l'origine, la Luxure désigne l'expression d'un désir désordonné, d'une jouissance déréglée. Il s'agit de la recherche sans retenue des plaisirs de l'amour physique, des plaisirs sensuels. Une sorte de débauche._

_La Luxure dans la Mythologie Grecque_

_Dans la mythologie grecque, Aphrodite, est la déesse de la luxure. Elle est vue comme le plaisir de la chair. Par ailleurs, elle connait de nombreuses relations extra-conjugales, notamment avec Arès avec qui elle eut plusieurs enfants._

_Son démon est Asmodée._

_Asmodée était dans le ciel un Chérubin avant sa révolte contre Dieu. Il est aujourd'hui l'ange déchu qui préside à tous les péchés de luxure._

* * *

Drago Malfoy l'observait depuis plusieurs semaines. Chaque fois que l'objet de ses désirs allait s'entraîner au Quidditch, il allait se cacher dans les vestiaires pour le reluquer. Ce garçon le faisait rêver depuis deux ans. Un beau brun qui avait un nid d'oiseaux dans les cheveux mais qui lui allait tellement bien. Il avait bien de la chance de ne pas avoir besoin de se passer un peigne dans ses cheveux pour être craquant. Lui il devait rester une heure devant le miroir pour être présentable. Et c'était une heure en moins à l'observer.

Il le vit se dévêtir de sa tenue de Quidditch rouge et or et se glisser sous la douche. Il le regarda alors que l'eau ruisselait sur sa fine musculature. Puis, le brun se mit dos à lui, le visage tourné vers le pommeau qui déversait de l'eau chaude sur son dos couvert de cicatrices. Le blond n'aimait ce corps qu'encore plus. Le jeune homme en face de lui ne paraissait que plus fort, plus puissant, plus courageux à ses yeux.

Et il aimait cela … La puissance… Il était irrésistiblement attiré par cela. Comme un aimant.

Il s'accrocha à quelque chose et il fit tomber un seau en métal. Le bruit fut retentissant et fit sursauter le beau brun sous la douche.

« Qui est là ? » demanda ce dernier. « Ron c'est toi ? »

Drago ne répondit pas, il était figé. Le brun coupa l'arrivée d'eau et sortit de la cabine avec un essui autour de la taille. Le blond gémit à la vue de ces deux perles émeraude qui brillaient intensément. Il était brûlant de désir.

Le lion se figea à son tour et plissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas ses lunettes sur le nez.

« Qui est là ? Je sais que tu es là ! Je t'ai entendu ! » Le brun sortit sa baguette près à se défendre. « Qui es-tu et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Le blond sortit discrètement sa baguette et lança tout aussi sournoisement un expelliarmus en informulé. Le brun n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Drago avança lentement vers ce corps si désirable, attiré par ce torse imberbe et musclé encore humide et légèrement fumant. Le jeune homme avait reculé, veillant à avoir un mur dans son dos, sans doute pour s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait personne pour l'attaquer par derrière. Il avait déjà du mal à discerner les choses autour de lui sans ses lunettes …

Le Serpentard continua à s'approcher, lentement, sans représenter la moindre menace pour le jeune homme qu'il convoitait. Il se sentait légèrement à l'étroit sous ses vêtements. Il était brûlant de désir.

« Toi, »murmura-t-il en réponse alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à un mètre du lion.

« Malf… »

Le Gryffondor n'eut pas la possibilité de nommer totalement sa nemesis qu'une bouche douce et pourtant si avide s'était emparé de ses lèvres et lui quémandait déjà l'accès à sa bouche. Il voulut se débattre mais renonça bien vite devant tant de douceur. Il ne s'y attendait pas de la part de la fouine.

Il entrouvrit ses lèvres et ils s'explorèrent mutuellement, sensuellement. Le blond se colla contre son corps et le brun sentit vaguement quelque chose de dur à travers son essui et toutes les couches de tissus.

« Si j'avais su plus tôt que je te faisais autant d'effet, je me serais pas caché autant, » murmura-t-il, haletant, alors qu'ils avaient rompu leur premier baiser pour reprendre leur souffle.

« Cela fait bientôt un mois que je t'observe. »

« Et moi, cela fait deux ans. »

« Et pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé, petit gryffondor ? »

« Peut-être parce que tu m'insultais tout le temps, » répondit le Survivant avant de recommencer à embrasser celui qui serait son futur amant.

Les mains se firent baladeuses et rapidement, des gémissements, des grognements et des cris de plaisirs se firent entendre dans les vestiaires. Ni le blond, ni le brun ne remarquèrent la paire d'yeux onyx derrière la porte qui se refermait doucement.

Severus Snape repartit avec un sourire sur les lèvres après avoir veillé à ce que ces deux-là aient un long moment d'intimité. Depuis le temps qu'ils s'insultaient et se courraient après, il était temps qu'ils s'avouent mutuellement leurs sentiments.


	5. Orgueil

**Les Sept Péchés Capitaux**

**5 ORGUEIL**

_L'Orgueil est le fait de s'attribuer des qualités que l'on n'a pas, de tout rapporter à soi. L'orgueilleux se croit supérieur et plus méritant que les autres individus qu'il méprise._

_L'origine de l'Orgueil ?_

_L'orgueil trouve son origine dans les relations de l'âme avec Dieu. L'orgueil apparut à l'époque où Lucifer étant jaloux du bonheur d'Adam et Eve a réussi à les détourner de Dieu. En effet, il leur a fait croire que s'ils mangeaient du fruit défendu (la pomme) ils deviendraient comme Dieu. C'est ainsi que Adam et Eve furent emportés dans la révolte orgueilleuse par Lucifer._

_Son démon est Lucifer._

_Lucifer est un ange qui fut déchu pour s'être rebellé contre Dieu. Il relate son désir de puissance et sa lutte contre les anges fidèles à Dieu, qui précédèrent sa déchéance._

* * *

James Potter se releva dans les escaliers, il était un peu sonné. Il vit la porte à moitié arrachée de ses gonds et le vent et la tempête faire rage dehors. Puis il entendit un cri.

Lily…

Il s'empara de sa baguette et courut à l'étage, ignorant la douleur qu'il avait dans ses côtes. Il arriva juste à temps pour voir le monstrueux mage noir pointer sa baguette vers l'un de ses fils. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le sortilège mortel était déjà parti. Il hurla de désespoir et accourut dans la chambre pour sauver au minimum son dernier enfant. Il n'avait plus d'espoir pour son épouse et l'un des jumeaux. Mais il en restait encore un à sauver, un pour lequel il se battrait.

Sauf que Lord Voldemort se transforma en cendres sous ses yeux dans un terrible cri d'agonie. James s'approcha de son dernier fils Harry et le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler et faire cesser ses pleurs. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'entendre Ezequiel pleurer à son tour. Il pensait pourtant … Il avait vu le mage noir lancer …

Oh et puis, peu importe ! Son fils était en vie ! Son fils avait vaincu Lord Voldemort ! Son fils avait survécu au terrible impardonnable ! Son fils …

Très rapidement, dans les journaux, à travers tout le pays mais également de manière internationale, le nom d'Ezequiel Potter fut connu de tous. Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu !

Les années passèrent et les jumeaux grandirent. Ezequiel Potter dans la gloire et la célébrité et Harry dans l'ombre de son frère. Pour James Potter, il n'y avait plus qu'Ezequiel et ses besoins qui importaient. Harry n'existait plus vraiment. Il devait s'effacer pour ne pas faire d'ombre à son frère. Et ce dernier en profitait grandement et c'était une grande source de disputes entre eux.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui a vaincu Voldemort ! C'est moi ! »

« On était que des bébés ! » pleurait Harry. « J'ai aussi le droit à avoir des câlins ou des cadeaux ! J'ai aussi le droit de demander quelque chose ! J'ai aussi le droit à avoir de l'amour de papa ! »

« Tu es insignifiant ! Tu n'es rien ! »

« C'est pas vrai ! »

Et ainsi continuaient leurs querelles incessantes jusqu'à ce que James Potter rentre du boulot et donne raison, comme toujours à son fils prodige, son merveilleux Ezequiel, et punisse Harry.

Puisqu'ils étaient aveuglés par la gloire, la célébrité, par leur orgueil mal placé, aucun des deux ne remarquèrent qu'Harry s'assombrissait peu à peu. Et cela n'alla pas en s'arrangeant quand les deux enfants entrèrent à Poudlard.

Ezequiel fut réparti à Gryffondor, Harry à Serpentard. James en fut scandalisé et fit scandale dans la Grande Salle, disant qu'il était une honte à la famille Potter et devant tout le monde, il le renia.

Parce qu'Harry était encore trop jeune et dépendant partiellement de la magie d'un adulte, il s'effondra en hurlant de douleur. Avec sa mère décédée pour les protéger et son père qui le reniait, il était dorénavant seul.

Le petit ange qui n'avait rien demandé d'autre à la vie qu'un peu d'attention et d'amour n'était plus que cris et larmes de désespoir alors que la douleur se faisait de plus en plus forte dans sa poitrine, au niveau de son noyau magique.

Puis, soudain, la douleur reflua. A travers ses larmes de douleurs, le petit garçon vit des capes noires voler autour de lui et des bras puissants le soulevèrent et il se sentit balloté. Il pleurait toujours. Il entendait vaguement une voix basse lui murmurer des mots de réconforts dans son oreille.

« Shhh, petit, » murmurait la voix grave et rassurante. « Tout va bien se passer. Potter ne veut peut-être pas de toi. Mais je peux t'assurer que ta mère serait très fière de toi. Et je serais honoré de m'occuper de toi en sa mémoire. Par orgueil et désir de gloire, Potter a perdu un merveilleux petit garçon, j'en suis certain. Mais dorénavant, Harry, tu ne seras plus Harry Potter, mais Harry Evans-Snape. Evans était le nom de ta mère. Et je m'occuperai personnellement de toi pour que jamais tu ne manques de quoi que ce soit. Je te le promets. »


	6. Envie

**Les Sept Péchés Capitaux**

**6 ENVIE**

_L'envie : refus de se réjouir du bonheur d'autrui ou satisfaction de son malheur - jalousie._

_Au début, on essaye d'amoindrir la réussite d'autrui. Ensuite, soit on jubile d'avoir amoindrit la réussite de l'autre. La dernière étape est la haine._

_Son démon est Léviathan._

_Léviathan est un monstre marin évoqué dans la Bible dont le nom désigne un monstre colossal._

_Ce monstre, dont on ignore la forme, peut être considéré comme l'évocation d'un cataclysme terrifiant capable de modifier la planète, et d'en bousculer l'ordre et la géographie sinon d'anéantir le monde. Il est souvent représenté sous la forme d'un gigantesque serpent de mer, dont les ondulations sont à l'origine des vagues. Il serait l'un des 4 monstres "présents" au Banquet de l'Apocalypse._

* * *

Ronald Weasley fixait Harry Potter d'un oeil mauvais. Comment avait-il osé lui faire cela ? Il était son meilleur ami non ? Alors pourquoi avait-il mis son nom dans la coupe sans même lui parler ?

Il le regarda s'avancer vers Dumbledore en le maudissant de tous les noms qu'il connaissait. En inventant peut-être l'un ou l'autre au passage. Il monta se coucher et refusa de lui parler.

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, le nombre incessant de courriers et de hiboux autour du Survivant ne fit qu'attiser sa jalousie envers le Survivant. Surtout que ce dernier semblait détester cela. C'était le comble ! Il était riche ! Il était célèbre ! Il avait toutes les filles qu'il pouvait rêver d'avoir ! Et lui il faisait quoi ? Il les écartait d'un simple geste de la main. Il n'en voulait pas.

Mais quel idiot !

Ronald ne le jalousait et le haïssait qu'encore plus. Il voulait avoir ce qu'Harry avait.

Et il commença peu à peu à se disputer avec lui. Et avec Hermione aussi. Elle défendait le célèbre Harry Potter sans remarquer les choses les plus importantes. Elle était clairement aveugle ! Elle prétendait que c'était lui l'aveugle !

« Genre ? Moi, aveugle ? Non mais t'as vu tout le fric, toute la popularité qu'il a ? »

« Et toi, tu as vu ce que cela lui a couté ? » avait-elle hurlé en retour, les larmes aux yeux. Mais elle n'était pas triste. Oh non ! Hermione Granger était furieuse. « Il est orphelin, Ron ! Sa célébrité lui a couté ses parents ! Toi, tu as encore ta famille ! Tu as tes frères, ta sœur, tes parents ! Lui, il a qui ? Personne ! Absolument personne ! Et tu lui reproches de détester sa célébrité ?! Moi, je suis très contente que cela ne lui monte pas à la tête ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un égoïste, Ron ! Quand tu auras un petit peu plus de cœur, reviens nous voir, mais pas avant ! »

Ainsi, Ronald avait également perdu l'amitié d'Hermione. Et il en voulait à Harry pour cela aussi. Qui lui fournirait ses notes ? Qui l'aiderait pour ses devoirs ?

Il était tellement en colère contre Harry Potter que quand il apprit que ce fut des dragons la première tâche, il ne prit même pas la peine de l'en informer. Et il en ressortit avec une grosse brûlure sur le bras droit et une partie du dos. Mais il avait récupéré l'œuf.

Et il avait de plus en plus de filles qui lui rôdaient autour, le trouvant sexy avec sa nouvelle cicatrice. Et lui, il les chassait toujours.

Non, les filles, ne partez pas ! Si lui, il ne veut pas de votre compagnie, moi je veux bien !

Hélas, pourquoi il le dirait à voix haute ? Il était de plus en plus détesté au sein de Poudlard. Même ses frères et sa sœur lui lançaient des regards dégoûtés. Etaient-ils tous aveugles ? Était-il le seul à voir la réalité telle qu'elle était ? Même les professeurs le punissaient de plus en plus. Et Snape en prenaient à cœur joie !

Ah non ! Cette sale chauve-souris ne va pas s'y mettre à défendre le célèbre Harry Potter en prime ?! Et il est où le Potter arrogant ?!

Lors de la seconde tâche, Potter dut plonger pour récupérer ce qu'on lui avait arraché. La bonne blague ! Et il récupérerait quoi ? Les cartes et les petits mots doux de ses fans ? Une de ses groupies peut-être ? Harry Potter remonta à la surface un peu après l'heure convenue avec Neville et une jeune fille de Beauxbâtons. La sœur de leur Championne, Fleur Delacour.

Et voilà qu'il se fait applaudir … Mais c'est que cette vélane l'a embrassé en plus ! Le salopard ! Et ils l'acclament tous … Le roi de la force morale ? Mon œil !

Alors que le jour de la troisième tâche approchait, Potter dormait de plus en plus mal et se réveillait en hurlant. Des cauchemars. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être chiant ! Il ne pourrait pas la fermer ?! Qu'il cesse d'attirer l'attention sur sa petite personne ! Et qu'il nous laisse dormir par Merlin ! Quoi ? Ta cicatrice te fait mal ? Ce n'est pas mon problème ! Va te faire soigner et fous-nous la paix !

Et voilà que Seamus, Dean et Neville s'y mettent aussi… Bon sang ! Mais regardez ce mec ! Il se fout de nous ! Il fait tout cela pour attirer l'attention sur lui !

Potter s'en va pour l'infirmerie en se frottant le front. Bon débarras !

Le soir de la troisième tâche, Potter et Diggory entrent dans le labyrinthe, suivi dix minutes plus tard par Krum, et cinq minutes plus tard par Delacour.

Bon c'est chiant, là ! Cela fait vingt minutes qu'on glandouille ! Ils pourraient pas se dépêcher ?

Trente minutes. J'ai faim !

Quarante minutes. Bon Potter ! Tu te magnes ?! Il y en a qui ont une vie !

Une heure. Ah ! Enfin … Il arrive.

Sauf que Ronald Weasley se méprenait totalement. Oui, certes, on pouvait voir l'espace se distordre légèrement alors qu'un portoloin était utilisé pour revenir devant eux. Sauf que la personne qui apparut de plein pied ne fut pas Potter comme il s'y attendait.

Des hurlements se firent entendre et les gens fuirent aussi loin qu'ils le purent. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne venait d'apparaître devant eux avec à ses pieds les corps de Cédric Diggory et d'Harry Potter.

« Harry …, » murmura Ron, immobile, horrifié, alors que le jeune homme qu'il avait peu à peu haï durant cette année était finalement mort.

C'est en le voyant ainsi étendue à terre le regard fixe, vide, que le rouquin se rendit compte de l'étendue de son erreur, de sa jalousie, de sa bêtise profonde. Mais hélas, il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière et car le Survivant était mort de la main de son terrible ennemi qui était maintenant devant eux et leur demandait allégeance.

Ron ferma les yeux et pleura pour le meilleur ami qu'il avait perdu à cause de sa propre bêtise alors que d'autres se battaient pour défendre l'idéal qu'Harry Potter aurait très certainement défendu s'il était encore vivant.


	7. Avarice

**Les Sept Péchés Capitaux**

**7 AVARICE**

_L'avarice est une tendance à s'attacher de façon compulsive aux richesses matérielles, jusqu'à les idolâtrer. Il y a bien là une recherche de l'accumulation pour acquérir toujours plus, de façon exagérée et égoïste. Les personnes avares sont parfois surnommées radin ou grippe-sou._

_Avare ou amoureux de l'Argent ?_

_L'avarice peut être expliquée par l'angoisse de manquer de quelque chose, ou tout simplement le fait d'aimer profondément l'argent, celui-ci pouvant être considéré comme signe de pouvoir, de domination et d'invincibilité. En accumulant ses richesses, l'avare se sent protégé, en sécurité._

_Son démon est Mammon._

_Mammon : mot d'origine araméenne, signifiant « riche ». Néanmoins son étymologie est obscure. Certains le rapprochent de l'hébreu matmon, signifiant trésor, argent._

_D'autres le rapprochent du phénicien mommon signifiant bénéfice._

* * *

Vernon descendit rapidement les escaliers, aussi vite que lui permit son poids et son souffle qui se fit rapidement court. Il venait de l'entendre hurler.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Pétunia ? » demanda-t-il avant de voir un bébé pleurant sur le fauteuil, emmailloté dans une petite couverture bleue. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? M'as-tu fait un enfant dans le dos ?! »

« Ne dis pas des bêtises, Vernon ! » rétorqua la femme blonde. « C'est le môme de ma sœur ! Elle et son mari sont morts et je suis sa dernière famille. Ils nous demandent de le garder ! »

« Pas question ! Je ne veux pas un de ces monstres dont tu m'as parlé dans ma maison ! »

« Nous n'avons malheureusement pas le choix. Les Potter se sont attirés les foudres d'un cinglé. Maintenant que ce dernier est mort, ses partisans voudront se venger ! Qui mieux que nous pourrait servir de cible ? En gardant ce monstre, on lui assure une certaine protection, protection qui sera également sur nous. Du moins, c'est ce qu'explique Dumbledore entre autres choses dans sa lettre, » termina Pétunia en lui tendant le bout de parchemin.

Vernon le prit et le lut rapidement. Lui qui s'apprêtait à refuser quand même d'élever ce garçon qui allait arracher la nourriture de la bouche de son précieux Dudley, ses yeux s'étrécirent devant un détail important mentionné dans la lettre. Ils allaient recevoir une rente mensuelle de dix milles livres pour élever le gosse. Pris par l'appât du gain, il accepta de le garder. Mais comme l'enfant était un monstre, il recevrait l'éducation digne d'un monstre. Et il ne répondrait qu'aux besoins dignes d'un monstre également.

C'est ainsi que durant les dix années suivantes, ils élevèrent Dudley et Harry dans leur maison. L'un avait droit à tout ce qu'il désirait tandis que l'autre n'avait pas le droit même de demander. Dudley était un enfant gâté élevé dans le luxe et l'opulence, tandis qu'Harry était le petit monstre du placard qui n'avait rien, et vivait dans la disette et la pauvreté. Et surtout mal aimé.

Il avait demandé une fois quelque chose. Une tranche de pain. Il avait faim. Son oncle l'avait frappé durement en hurlant.

« Tu oses nous demander plus ?! Nous qui t'avons recueilli, sale monstre ! Sois bien content d'avoir ce que tu as ! Tu arraches le pain de la bouche de Dudley ! A chaque fois que je débourse un centime pour toi, c'est un centime que je ne peux pas utiliser pour le bonheur de mon fils ou pour les besoins de ma famille ! »

Pauvre Harry… Il était bien ignorant, innocent petit être qui se faisait rouler par son oncle. A vrai dire, c'était Harry qui était riche et permettait à sa famille de vivre, même s'il n'en savait rien. Mais cela, Vernon Dursley allait bien se garder de le lui dire ! Il tenait trop à sa précieuse rente mensuelle ! Et il se plaisait d'avoir un domestique à la maison également !

La cupidité avait rendu finalement cet homme plus inhumain que Voldemort lui-même !

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ce petit recueil d'OS.

J'espère que cela vous aura plus.

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.

Memepotter952504


End file.
